


Infidelity

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [11]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Sorrow, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Men Crying, Older Man/Younger Woman, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: After Alan catches his lifelong partner, Rima Horton, in bed with another, he reaches out to (Y/N) to help hi, through a broken heart.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader, Alan Rickman/Rima Horton
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

"Darling, I'm home!" Alan calls out as he walks through to the kitchen in search of his partner.

He hears her muted giggling and makes his way upstairs to their shared bedroom. He peeks through the barely open bedroom door and his stomach drops. He shoves through the door and it bangs against the wall.

"What the bloody hell, Rima?!" he exclaims incredulously at seeing her intimate with another man in their bed.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asks flustered while situated with Rima still on top of him, barely covered by the silk sheets.

"Get your stuff," Rima whispers lowly to him.

"Get your stuff and go. I'll talk to you later," she mumbles under her breath as the stranger makes to grab is clothes from the floor and head towards the door.

Alan quickly has to cover his eyes when he catches a glimpse of the man's pasty white buttocks.

"Oh, Jesus!" Alan grumbles in disgust.

"Downstairs, my office, now," He states calmly to Rima after the man had left.

"Do you mind letting me in on what the fuck I was just witnessing, Rima?"

Alan is furious as he slams his hands down hard on his cherry wood desk.

"It was nothing, Alan," Rima replies nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?! That didn't look like nothing to me!"

She crosses her arms and silently stares at her partner and shrugs her shoulders.

"So, that's it? You're throwing away 30 plus years of being together just so you could test drive another man's cock?"

"Oh, stop it. Don't be so crass," she pulls her face in disgust.

"Fuck you, Rima! Stop being so damn pretentious. You want to reprimand me for being crass after you screwed another man with clearly no concern? You wasted my time - you wasted my life! I wanted children, Rima, but I honored your wishes blindly. I could've had a family by now!" Alan shouts and small tears run down his cheeks.

"I'm leaving you, Alan. Thought you ought to know," she says calmly.

"No shit, Rima! How can you just stand there and pretend as if nothing happened?!" Alan can not believe the way she's acting right now.

"Was this why you never wanted to commit to marriage - so you can just walk away at any time of your choosing? You've been stringing me along, getting me to support your stupid campaigns, using _my_ money to help fund it. You've used me," he sneers.

"Get out of my face. You disgust me," Alan demands dangerously quiet.

Rima stands stock still, arms still folded and lets out a single small laugh.

"I regret nothing," she says and turns around to walk out the door, leaving a shocked Alan behind in the office.

No more than two hours later a moving company collected all her things from their shared apartment and had taken it to Rima's privately owned flat.

Alan makes himself a steaming hot cup of tea and settles in at the dining table. He looks at his reflection staring back at him from the inside of his tea. His eyes burn from the tears that are threatening to spill and his heart feels like it shattered into a million pieces. A lump forms in his throat as he thinks back on all the opportunities he missed out on during his lifetime. He finally gives in to his emotions and breaks down crying. He covers his face with his large tubby hands and lets the tears fall into his palms. He muffles the strained groans and cries coming from his throat. His shoulders shake with every sob.

As dusk settles over the city of London, Alan scans solemnly over the vast living room. It doesn't look that much different in all honesty. It barely looks like another person used to share the space.

Rima always made sure Alan bought the furniture and decor, probably all part of her plan not to commit.

 _The fewer possessions she has, the easier it is for her to up and leave_ , he thought to himself.

He pulls out his mobile from his inside jacket pocket and dials the number to his friend and confidant.

"(Y/L/N), how may I help you?"

Alan lets out a forlorn sigh, "(Y/N)."

"Alan, what's wrong?"

"...You won't believe this... I caught Rima... cheating on me earlier today.... with another man... in our bed... She left me and apparently has no regrets," he says solemnly, and his voice cracks.

"The bitch! Ho- How are you holding up?" she asks cautiously still processing the news.

"One of the worst days of my life. Do you want to meet me at Renegade Winery and I can tell you all about it?"

"Yeah, of course. Are you sure alcohol is such a good idea, though? I'm not talking you down the top of a building tonight," she attempts to lighten the mood.

He gives a watery chuckle and clears his throat, "I just need to forget about her. The more alcohol, the better. And if you're not drinking then good, more for me. I'll see you in twenty."

"I'll see you," she ends the call.

(Y/N) scans the winery and quickly catches glimpse of Alan's slumped form over at the bar. She walks over to him and squeezes his shoulder in comfort. He turns to face her and a pang runs through her chest at seeing his eyes red from crying.

"How are you? ... Really?" she asks sincerely and puts her car keys and phone on top of the bar while grabbing a seat on the barstool next to him.

He puffs his cheeks, lets out a shaky breath and mutters, "My whole world just came crashing down around me. I'm..."

He looks up to the ceiling, closes his eyes and swallows hard causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down.

"I'll be fine. Eventually, I guess."

"You look pretty, by the way," he says quietly and clears his throat.

Indeed she does. (Y/N) looks comfortable, yet classy in a pair of washed-out black skinny jeans that show off the thick curves of her thighs and hips. A light pink floral boat neck blouse and subtle pink lipstick add an element of femininity to her. Her brown beachy waves that stop just above her shoulder blades are pulled back by her dark sunglasses resting atop her head.

"Well, thank you. It's washing day and this was the best I could throw together," she says as a light pink blush stains her cheeks.

"A bottle of Zinfandel, please," Alan gestures to the barman.

"God! No, you're not picking the wine tonight. Why does it always have to be dry? No, if I'm going to sit through this night and listen to your miserable failed romance then the least I'm gonna do is drink good wine. Barman, we'll start off with a Chardonnay, thank you." Alan smiles proudly.

After three bottles of sweet (and dry) wines have been emptied between the two friends, they moved over and located themselves in a booth in a corner furthest back from prying ears.

The waitress brought them a bottle of Shiraz and left it in an ice bucket on the table. After Alan poured them both a glass of the chilled beverage he sits back and gazes across the winery. (Y/N) can tell Alan is close to his drunken sorrow as tears are threatening to fall from his eyes.

"What is it, Al?" she asks sweetly.

He looks straight into her eyes then shifts his gaze to his hands in his lap. He rubs his eyes with his large hands and sniffs.

"She wasted my life, (Y/N). _I_ wasted my life... I thought that by this time in my life I would have settled down, owned an estate, have grandchildren... And I know I go on and on about this... but... There's nothing in this world I wanted more than to have a family of my own..." Tears start to cloud his vision as they threaten to fall from his eyes.

She said in the beginning that she would consider it later on and I was stupid enough to believe that she would change her mind!" he exclaims angrily as hot tears stream down his face.

"I thought she just didn't like the idea of a wedding, but that a partnership would mean the same to her as a marital commitment. For God's sake, we've been living together as a married couple for more than thirty years! Doing things married couples do-"

"Uh, let me just stop you right there," (Y/N) interjects and holds up her index finger.

"You know I'm here for you as a friend, but I don't want to hear any details of your and Rima's sex life - past and present included," she says awkwardly and clears her throat.

"Yes, I forgot. My apologies," he bows his head slightly.

"I'm just saying that I'm too old now to start a family. The chances of me producing any offspring at my age are bare to none. And besides, who would want an old geezer like me anyway?"

 _I would_ , she thought, and (Y/N) quickly averts her gaze down at the table and her cheeks turned red as Alan looks at her expectantly.

"Look, Alan. I wasn't even born back in the day when you two started dating. I don't know what attracted you to her in the first place, but I've told you before, Rima is a career-driven and power-hungry woman. She'll do anything - and anyone for that matter - to get where she wants to be in life. I'm just sorry you had to find that out for yourself in the way it happened. Ask yourself this: has she ever given you reason enough to believe she might not be all-in in this relationship?"

Alan thinks back to all the times Rima didn't want to meet his family; every time she picked a fight with one of his friends that prevented them from visiting in the future; every time _he_ had to pay for furniture or upgrades at their _shared_ apartment; even the sex sometimes felt forced.

He squeezes his eyes shut and groans in frustration. He rests his head on top of his folded arms on the table and mumbles,

"You're so right, (Y/N). Why didn't I see it sooner? My life would've been so different if I had just left her earlier."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I would pick you... y' know? Now, I mean... At the age you're at... I would want you to have children of your own... and I would be more than happy to... _co-produce_ with you," (Y/N) rambles nervously.

After no response came from Alan, she shook him gently.

 _Oh, great! He's fallen asleep,_ she throws her hands dramatically up in the air.

She sighs. "I just opened up my heart to you and the best you can do is fall asleep?" she says to his sleeping form. She groans but smiles.

"Let's get you home, Al," she strokes the side of his face lovingly and calls the waiter over in order to pay for the cheque.


End file.
